


bloody valentine

by fireofthestars



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Bloodplay, F/M, Gore, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, Prompt Fic, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofthestars/pseuds/fireofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: serial killer/ psychologically unstable vamp!elena stalking/terrorizing the salvabros by leaving a disturbing and brutal trail of bodies in their wake, leaving them 'gifts' of severed limbs and body parts and showing up at their doors at odd hours of the night with blood and gore dripping from her mouth</p>
<p>i'm your biggest fan/i'll follow you until you love me/ promise i'll be kind/ but i won't stop until that boy is mine/ chase me down until you love me</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloody valentine

(i’m your biggest fan)

_this isn’t you_ , he says, pleading green eyes and placating tone. he steps towards her, careful not to tread on the corpse on the ground. 

she closes the distance between them, eyes lighting up as he flinches at the crunch of an ulna under her stiletto. reaches her hand out as if to stroke his cheek. snaps his neck before he can blink.

_you have no idea who i am._

x

sheriff forbes is on the phone, wanting to know how they intend to fix this fiasco, when the doorbell rings.

_i’m going to have to call you back._ slides the phone into his pocket without hanging up. he hears liz’s voice coming through the speaker ( _damon? damon what’s going on_ ) as he opens the cheerfully decorated gift box. he can already smell the blood and gore. 

blue eyes sparkly lifelessly. parchment paper peeks out from between painted red lips. garish red letters spelling out _xoxo_. 

he dropkicks the gift, screaming out obscenities as the hair glimmers gold in the sunlight. 

x

he hears her breathing in the darkness, and speaks without turning. _what are you doing here?_

she steps out of the shadows, grinning at him and showing him the blood dripping from her chin, the pieces of flesh caught in her teeth. _i missed you, didn’t you miss me?_

before he can shake his head she is across the room, pinning him to the bed with her hips. she rolls them, making him groan against his will, and traces her index finger across his bottom lip. his gums ache as he smells the blood and feels it, sticky, on his mouth. 

_i can share_ , she taunts. _no one has to know._

he kisses her, hard, sucking the nectar from her tongue and teeth as she unzips his pants. she pushes herself onto him, hot and slick, and rides him with a frenzy he has never felt before. her nails dig into his back, and she licks his blood from her fingertips, laughing as she moans. 

and at the moment his climax flashes white hot behind his eyes, she bites into his neck and feeds until his vision goes black.

x

he wakes up bleary eyed, face stiff and sticky. screams as he looks into lifeless hazel eyes. 

his brother races up the stairs, glass of bourbon in hand. curses as he reads the note held in shaking hands.

_tell damon i’ll see him soon._

_xoxo_

_elena_


End file.
